


The Film's a Documentary

by BubbaKnowlton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Arguing, BB-8 is Poe's adopted child, Dissociation, Established Relationship, F/M, Hux and Kylo ARE dating but everyone THINKS they're not, M/M, Multi, Rey is Luke's adopted daughter, angst smeared with humor, angst with a happy ending (i guess), dog!Chewie, family reunions w/ a dysfunctional family, its finally here lmao, reverse fake dating au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Kylo opens a letter to find that his mother is inviting him to the annual Skywalker-Organa-Solo family reunion for the first time in years, and she says he can bring a guest with him. He knows his family will hate Hux, but they go anyways.Problem is, even though he and Hux have been dating for two years (and want to go next level), no one in Kylo's family actually believes they're dating! They think it's all fake, despite it being very real.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH ive finally posted the fic u guys have been waiting for. So on Tumblr i made a post about this fic idea, announcing an AU idea of 'reverse fake dating' where a couple is very much dating and in love, but everyone thinks it's fake. I got 600+ notes on it, and now I've Finally Delivered on my Promise to Write This Fic  
> originally i was going to wait until i finished the whole fic to post it, but since that would take about fifty years left to my own devices, I'm releasing this first chapter as soon as I finished it, like, a few minutes ago.  
> who knows when it'll update but it Will!!! I promise!! I have a strict outline to follow for the majority of the next chapter I just need to expand it into a chapter and the last chapter should be easy to write lmao.

**PART 1**

Kylo groaned as the doorbell rang, meaning he'd have to get up from his very comfortable spot of being sprawled out on the couch. Millicent meowed at him from her place on his chest, irritated by the loud sound that disturbed her from her nap. She'd jumped onto his chest four hours ago and hadn't moved since unless he shifted and she deemed that annoying and dug her claws into his flesh. He moved her to the side, prying her off when she clawed his shirt trying to stay on. He stretched as he stood up, five hours of stillness being killer to his joints. Millicent hissed at the loud cracks. _Honestly_ , Kylo thought, _why is she so damn fussy?_

When he stumbled over to the door and opened it, he found that there was no one in the porch at all. He noticed the mail truck driving off across the street and looked at the mailbox. Sure enough, a letter was sticking out. He grabbed it, expecting it to be some sort of bill or work related message but his eyes widened seeing the return address. 

"No, no..." It was his parents' house. And right on front it was addressed to 'Ben Organa-Solo'. He had half a mind to shred it just based on seeing that, but curiosity got the better of him and he opened it. What could his parents possibly have written to him? They hated him as far as he knew, practically disowned him when he told them excitedly when he was sixteen about the new job he'd been offered to go train for. His family, ever so deeply involved in a strict set of politics, had hated that he would be going to and now worked for the CEO of a company, Snoke, that had come from the remains of one of the largest and most corrupt monopolies the country had ever seen, Empire Industries. It wasn't like he was advocating for them- he was just a bodyguard! But no, they had hated him, and he left as soon as he turned eighteen and moved into an apartment paid by Snoke.

If anything, someone had probably called them out, maybe his cousin he barely knew, for letting him just wander off, and this was their way of trying to apologize and bring him back. They'd probably offer him some stupid job nowhere as good as his current one to make him 'redeem himself' or some bullshit, and tell him they still loved him despite his 'phase'. 

Kylo went back to the couch before unfolding the letter. Millicent padded onto his lap, curling up. She purred, her whole body trembling with the intensity. He put the letter on top of her and the purring stopped. She glared at him, but he didn't move it.

The letter was everything he expected. His mother was inviting him to the annual Skywalker-Organa-Solo family reunion, which she hadn't invited him to since he left, and she apologized profusely for not being there for him, for acting 'inappropriate' when he had told him about his job, and not supporting him even if the job was 'different' than what she had wanted for him. She said they forgave him for leaving and wanted him to come back home, they missed him deeply, and after eight years wanted to see him again. Although he had expected it to be along those lines, it still freaked him out to read it, and his heart was racing once he finished. Millicent noticed his distress and clawed at the letter, trying to get rid of what was upsetting him.

Or she could have just been annoyed that it was still on top of her. But Kylo thought it was more comforting to think she was trying to help him. She certainly tried to cheer up Hux whenever she could. Which... wasn't often that helpful since she'd knock over his papers or his phone, and then would rub against him while he tried to catch them or pick them up. She'd jumped into the shower once when she noticed her owner was upset.

"Don't do that, Millie!" He lifted the letter as she dug her claws in, leaving a long rake of tears through it. Right underneath her claw marks, he noticed a smaller bit of writing he hadn't read, since it was in the corner.

_If you have a '''special someone''' you can bring them too, honey  
If not, that's alright, maybe next year ;)_

He stared at the little winking face in disgust. Why would she use that? Why did she put so many quotation marks around the 'special someone'? Was she trying to be cool, implying something?

So she was basically inviting Hux to go with him to the family reunion. Hypothetically, he supposed, if he did go and did bring Hux, then it would probably end terribly. How would his family react to him actually dating someone? How would his mother react to Hux, who literally worked for the company she hated and was all about what First Order Industries did? Hell, Hux was the CFO, directly underneath Snoke. His mother would probably explode. They would all hate the redhead, and then hate him even more for dating someone like that.

Kylo set aside the shredded paper and took a deep breath to try and calm down. Millicent stood up and lifted her paws. She swatted at his face, so he grabbed them both.

"Millie... what do you think I should do?" The cat just stared at him, displeased he was touching her paws. She bit at his hand so he put her down. She sat and stared up at him, tail swishing. "Should I go?" Still no response, he supposed it was kind of stupid to try and talk to a cat that probably hated him. "Do you think I should go with Hux?" She gave a loud meow at the mention of her owner's name, recognizing it. "Yes? Is that a yes? I don't know though... Nn, my mom said she forgives me, but I don't think that's true. It's like how when you're nice to me for a day and Hux says you finally like me but then you attack me the next day. It's gonna go badly if I go... And how're they gonna react to Hux? Oh god, Millie, they're gonna hate him."

Another meow up at him. Kylo wondered if maybe she was expecting food now. "Are you hungry?" She hopped off of his lap and headed towards the kitchen. Sighing, Kylo got up and followed her.

-

Once Millicent had eaten her fill, Kylo scooped her up for comfort and laid back on the couch, on his side. She curled up next to his face as he spoke to her. "Fuck, my whole family is a bunch of nutjobs. My parents, my uncles, my cousin, even the stupid dog is crazy! And my dad's friends will probably show up if they're not in jail and they'll try to pressure me into joining the 'old family business' like they did when I was still living there. And then there's me, the stupid black sheep of the family, and they're gonna call me Ben agai-" he coughed as her tail went into his mouth. After a minute of almost choking on ginger fur he resumed his ramble, "I don't even know anything about my cousin. She hated me, I think. What was her name? Began with an R... Ugh, and Dameron will be there. Fucking golden boy. And some other guy..."

-

Mulling over the letter for a few hours did nothing good for his mental state until he finally just buried his face in the cat's fur. "This is so stupid! I don't want to go but I feel like I have to!" She hissed and he just made a long conflicted noise into her fur.

-

When Hux got home from work at the First Order office, the first thing he noticed when he closed the door behind him was that the house was suspiciously quiet. Too quiet. Kylo had stayed home all day, and hadn't planned on going out, so there should have been some sort of noise. That was how it was every other time he was home before Hux, so pretty much every day. Millicent would be yowling for some reason, or Kylo would have music blasting or be knocking things over in an attempt to do... something. Usually cooking. Sometimes the smoke alarm would be going off, and the TV would be playing.

He took off his coat and boots by the door and left them in their place, noticing how Kylo's shoes were how they were in the morning where Hux had nudged them into place instead of being sprawled out like the younger man usually left them. So Kylo definitely hadn't gone out anywhere. He hated that his first thought was maybe someone had finally come in and murdered Kylo -for something stupid, probably. Hux didn't want to deal with finding a dead body in his house, certainly not one of his boyfriend- Sighing, he forced himself to stop that train of thought before he got too worked up. Maybe Kylo was asleep or something.

He slowly walked towards the living room, footsteps quiet. He silently cursed his paranoia. There was nothing wrong, he didn't need to sneak around his own house.

Sure enough, Kylo was sprawled across the couch. He was awake, and clearly sulking, clutching something to his chest. Millicent was curled up near him. Hux felt relieved. Clearly, Kylo was fine, if not emotionally. He stepped over to the back of the couch and leaned over it.

"Hey, Ren."

Kylo jerked, a shriek escaping his throat. Displeased, and vocalizing it with a very unhappy meow, Millicent jumped off of him and onto the floor, circling around to rub at her owner's legs.

Realizing it was just Hux, Kylo scowled. "H-Hux, you bastard!" The glare the redhead gave him made him reconsider. "Asshole." Hux nodded.

"What are you doing?" Seeing that what Kylo was clutching was paper, "Is that a letter?" Kylo just groaned and shoved the scratched paper at him. He took it from his boyfriend, smoothing it out so he could salvage what undoubtedly Millicent had tried to destroy. She always had a thing for shredding paper. Hux supposed that was what he deserved for letting her shred his unneeded papers as a kitten instead of just buying a paper shredder.

Reading the message, Hux stiffened. Once he finished he let go of it and let it fall back to Kylo. 

Kylo held it again, fiddling with a corner. "I kind of want to go, I do miss my family and my mom might be sincere... but you have to come with me, I can't do it by myself."

Hux would literally rather do anything else than visit the Skywalker-Organa-Solo family. But Kylo wanted to, and he loved Kylo and wanted the said family to eventually be his in-laws, so he sighed. "I'll come with you."

"Really?!"

"But I'm driving the car, and we're letting Phasma watch Millicent!"

-

Kylo thanked him over and over until the day they were finally driving off arrived and he was a ball of nerves. Hux had to shove him into the car with their luggage, despite his own anxiety. He considered giving Kylo one of his anxiety pills but then decided against it because they were prescription and he needed them more. He also considered taking an extra, but he'd taken his maximum amount already a few minutes before sitting down in the car. It would be a bit before they started to take effect.

It was good the drive was six hours long, then.

Twenty minutes into driving, Hux was suddenly reminded of why he and Kylo never went on long drives together as Kylo turned on the radio to calm himself down. When screaming heavy metal rock music blasted out of the radio, Hux regretted not purposefully breaking the radio like he'd promised himself he would.

"Ren."

Kylo, rather obviously, ignored him, and turned the volume up slowly.

"Ren."

He slowly turned towards the window, looking out at the city they were driving by on the overpass.

"Turn off that music right now." Silence, save for the music. "I refuse to spend the next six hours listening to this garbage."

"This is _art_!"

-

The music was switched to something that Hux could tolerate as compromise. It sounded slightly 'techno', Hux believed the genre was called, and it was much better. The lyrics were sung at a respectable volume, although they sounded more robotic than human, heavily altered.

After another twenty minutes, Kylo pressed a button and suddenly Linkin Park's Crawling was bursting from the radio. Hux pulled the car over and parked. He crossed his arms and glared at Kylo.

"What? Why did you stop driving?"

"Ren."

"This is a classic! It's relatable! What's wrong with it?!"

"...is it actually still relatable?" Maybe the extra pill would have been a good idea. "I thought-"

"Ugh, I'll change it. Keep driving."

-

It was another hour before they spoke, Hux tapping his fingers against the wheel and willing his anxiety pills to kick in.

"So... tell me about your family so I don't look like a total fool in front of them."

Kylo sunk in his seat, as much as he could, which wasn't that much, and groaned dramatically. "Ugh, they're terrible. They're gonna treat us like enemies, alright? Like they're heroes and we're the big blow up parts of the galaxy villains." Hux didn't respond to his mild joke, so Kylo felt kind of bad. His boyfriend _did_ tend to take things he said at face value, despite his tendency to exaggerate things. "Well, uh... They don't really approve of Snoke's views, so they'll take it out on us, passively."

Hux swallowed nervously at the thought. So they already hated him just based on his political views and place of employment. He was a CFO, not a dictator's right hand. 

"Okay, my mom is Leia Organa, the senator, so you know what she looks like. She's no-nonsense and really defensive of her views. Don't call her Mrs. Solo, just Mrs. Organa. She probably won't like it if you call her Leia. My dad is Han Solo, he uh... does stuff."

"Like what?"

"Piloting, trading, smuggling-" Hux frowned. "Yeah, he uh, doesn't have a clean slate. He's usually pretty nice to people, so he shouldn't hate you too much. He tells a lot of his smuggling day stories, so just pretend you're listening. Both of them will get on your case for your 'intentions with me' most likely. He'll probably tell you what he wants to be called, but he hates being called Mr. Solo or sir. He's the scruffy old guy with a weird jacket and a dog by his feet."

"Alright." Hux did _not_ like dogs, so he hoped it would just stay next to Han.

"My uncle Luke will be there, he's a spiritual guy who's all into nature and mind stuff. Kind of like... Buddhism, almost? But different. He's like a cult member, for looser terms. Don't say that though, he'll get upset. He should like you, he sees the good in everyone and loves positivity. He's the shorter uncle with a robe on. My uncle Wedge might be there, too, Luke's husband. He's pretty chill. A retired pilot. He and Uncle Luke met while serving in the Air Force. Out of everyone I think he'll be the nicest to you. He looks the most normal, I think."

Okay, two family members who wouldn't totally hate him out of four. That was half. Or a little under half if the dog counted.

"My cousin Rey is also there, she's Luke and Wedge's adopted daughter. She's from... Arizona? I know nothing about her, but I do know she hates my guts and agrees with my mom on everything. She's violent, too, I think. She gave me this scar when we were kids." He gestured to the large scar on his face. "With my grandfather's knife. Uh. I'll be avoiding her. Don't touch her friends. Boyfriends? I have no idea what the hell her two guests are to her."

His tally of people that wouldn't immediately hate him dropped to 40% and Hux kind of wished he could just turn around and go home. 

"Rey is bringing two guests, Poe Dameron and Finn. I have no idea who the fuck Finn is, but Poe is that guy I told you about from my childhood. He's the son my parents wish they had, practically is. He'll probably act nice to you for show, but won't like you. Don't interact with him, please, I'll lose it. He flirts with anyone for fun, even if he doesn't have any intention of dating them. Don't respond to it."

"We're exclusive for a reason, Ren, I won't be charmed by the man you've complained about our whole relationship. I have a bad picture of him in mind." Hux thought he recognized the name Finn, but there was no way it was who he was thinking of.

"Good. I don't know if anyone else will be there. So that's it."

"Okay... So here's the plan." Kylo raised an eyebrow. "Your family sounds like they have no desire to see you," he ignored his boyfriend's hurt expression, "and they have absolutely no desire to see you dragging home a boyfriend. I propose that we do zero sort of affection in front of them. No kissing, no anything."

"That's... a good plan. Three days with minimal affection?"

" _No_ affection."

"Come on, if they're not looking I want to kiss you!"

"Fine. No affection in front of them, of any sort. It'll be proper and give a good impression."

"Alright."

-

After a long six hour drive, Hux pulled up in front of the Skywalker-Organa-Solo household, feeling like he was going to be sick from anxiety. His pills were not meant to combat such an intense episode. Kylo looked horribly nervous, so Hux knew he wasn't alone in being so worried.

They sat there in silence for a few long minutes, and then finally Hux got out of the car. Not wanting to be left behind, Kylo followed. They grabbed their bags, and went to the door. 

After a moment of hesitation, Kylo knocked on the door, three short raps. Hux held his breath, trying not to flinch with each one. He exhaled slowly as Kylo's arm lowered.

The wait was unbearable. But after what felt like too soon and an eternity, the door opened, and they were looking down at Leia Organa, who stepped back in shock.


End file.
